


Madoka Hitman Reborn

by thefirecrest



Series: Drabbles/Unfinished Works/Prompts [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Crossover, Gen, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Reborn Is Confused, Soul Gems, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tsuna wears a pretty bow, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Work Up For Adoption, abandoned for now, if i can find inspiration, may be added to at a later date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirecrest/pseuds/thefirecrest
Summary: To save his mother from a fatal illness, five-year-old Tsuna makes a deal with the devil. Ten years later the strongest hitman in the world arrives in Namimori expecting to teach a weak teenage boy. He gets something else entirely. "I WILL DEFEAT ALL THE WITCHES WITH MY DYING WILL!" Or in which Tsuna becomes a magical girl ("BOY!").





	

Tsunayoshi blinked in surprise, “Hiiiee-! W-what do you mean?” He gripped the wooden armrests tightly in his chubby hands and curled in on himself in fear. His chocolate eyes took in the pink and white form before him, “I-I have to f-fight monsters?” He shifted away from the figure once more only to meet the back of his chair.

The creature regarded the boy with faint amusement; humans were such strange and funny creatures, so weak yet with such potential. With a paw it took a step closer to the child, “Yes Sawada Tsunayoshi, you would have to fight monsters.”

“Hiiiee-!” Tsuna cried out. He let out a sniffle but stared back and met the eyes of the strange creature. “B-but, you can save Kaa-san?”

“Hai,” the creature replied. “If you make this contract with me, and if you wish it so, your mother will be saved from her illness.”

Tsuna shuffled in his seat, fumbling with his plump fingers. He turned his head and looked over at the form slumbering under white sheets. The steady beat of machinery broke the silence with its constant beeps. A crease found itself between his eyebrows, “Kaa-san…”

_ “She won’t survive this surgery, I’m afraid it’s too late for her.” _

_ “Oh dear… How will we tell her son? Tsuna is such sweet boy, why did such a horrible thing have to happen to such a sweet family?” The nurse let out a sob. _

_ “Get a hold of yourself, we’re still professionals here.” _

_ Tsuna peak from behind the door hearing the unbelievable words; he wanted to shout, to scream, to run out there and demand why they couldn’t save his mother but he could only stand there shaking pitifully at the horrifying revelation. _

_ “But Tsuna’s so young,” the nurse said sadly. “He’s only eight! What will he do if she dies here? Her husband hasn’t even visited once,” her tone turned harsh, “does he even know what has befallen his wife?!” _

_ The doctor sighed, “It’s not our place to wonder. We can only perform our duty and pray for a miracle.” _

Tsuna gripped the fabric of his shorts tightly between his fingers, feeling his resolve harden. The creature that stared at him let out a tiny unnoticeable smirk, “So what do you say Sawada-san, will you make a contract with me?

…::::KATEKYO.HITMAN.REBORN::::…

“Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun! Wake up dear, it's morning. You’ll be late for school.”

Tsuna let out a groan and shuffled in his bed, “Mmm… Five more minutes…”

A soft laughter followed and warm gentle hands shook him softly, “Common. Tsu-kun, it’s time to wake up.”

The teen yawned and sat up in bed, staring at his smiling mother groggily. “Eh…? Kaa…san…?” He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room slowly, “It’s morning…?”

Another peal of laughter, “Hai.” Nana smiled at her son lovingly, “It’s almost time for school. You better get up soon.” She stood up and shook out her dress, “Oh! And Tsu-kun?”

“Huh?”

“Someone special is coming to visit us today!”

Tsuna frowned, “Eh? Who?”

Instead of an answer a sheet of paper was shoved into his hands, “Huh? What’s this?” He looked over what appeared to be an ad, “Uh….” He frowned and looked closer, his brain still trying to wake up. He read the paper over again and tightened his grip, “Hiiiiiiiieee!!! What’s this?! A home tutor?!” He read the paper again, “No pay? Just a room and food?!” He looked back up at his mother in panic, “Kaa-san! This definitely sounds like a scam! And besides I don’t need a tutor!”

Nana smiled at him sweetly, “Too late. I’ve already gave the company a call this morning. They’re sending a tutor to us today!”

“HIIIIIIEEE-! Kaa-sa-“

_ Ding Dong _

“Eh?” Nana looked out into the hallway, “I wonder who that could be.”

“That doesn’t matter right now!” Tsuna cried, “Kaa-san, you can’t invite a home tutor here! Wait does that mean that they’re staying here… Hiiiiieee! That’s even worse!” He paused, “Kaa-san! Are you even listening to me?”

It was too late; his mother already made her way out of his room and was walking down the stairs. Tsuna groaned and quickly scurried around getting his uniform together. He was in the middle of pulling his pants up when Nana called from down stairs.

“Tsu-kun! Come quick! The home tutor is here!”

The brunette gasped.  _ Here? Already?! _

“Quickly Tsu-kun, come down stairs!”

Tsuna grimaced and quickly pulled his shoulder bag over his head and slung it over his shoulder. He rushed out of the stairs and fumbled with his vest forgetting that stairs were a thing that existed when he missed the first step and stumbled the rest of the way down. Tsuna let out a cry as he fell and yelped when he landed on the bottom floor, “Ita-ta-ta…” His rubbed the back of his head.

“Look Tsu-kun! This is Reborn-san, he’ll be your new home tutor.”

Tsuna blinked painfully and looked up. He was met with a strange sight and did a double take, “Eh-?!”

“Ciaossu.”

Standing in front of him was a baby, couldn’t have been older than 5 years old, he probably wasn’t even that old either. He wore a black suit and a matching fedora, a large yellow pacifier hung from his neck. There was something in his large obsidian eyes though, that made Tsuna think there was more to this baby than at first glance. But… He was still just a baby.

Tsuna looked up at Nana with a deadpan expression, “Eh… Is this some kind of joke? Hahaha. Very funny Kaa-san. Who’s the baby? He’s kinda cute.”

The corner of Reborn’s mouth twitched and suddenly he was handling a large green hammer, “Don’t talk to your new home tutor like that Dame-Tsuna!”

“Hiiiieee-! How did you know my nick-“

Tsuna never got to finish the sentence when he was sent hurdling towards the wall by the hammer. His face slammed painfully into the plaster and Tsuna let out a yelp, “Hiiiiieee! Why did you do that?!”

“Hmph,” Reborn regarded the boy with slight amusement. “Like I said, you should treat your elders with more respect Dame-Tsuna.”

The teen cradled his cheek, comical tears forming in his eyes. “I don’t want to hear that from a baby!” He flinched back when the so-called “baby” glared at him.

“Do I need to re-teach the lesson?”

Not quite knowing what to do Tsuna quickly straightened his posture and shook his head from side to side quickly. Reborn let his fedora’s shadow fall over his face and smirked. “Good. Now we can start our first lesson.”

“Eh? B-but I have to go to school.”

“Then you better get going.” The spartan baby held up the green hammer in a threatening way and Tsuna let out a “hiiiiieee!” before he scrambled and got his stuff together and ran out of the house.

“Bye Tsu-kun!” Nana called after him, “Have a nice day at school!” But he was already gone. “Heh? Ora… Tsuna forgot his breakfast and left his lunch on the table…”

“It’s okay Mama,” Reborn said, “I’ll bring it to him.” He made his way into the kitchen and hopped onto the table, Nana followed behind him with a grateful smile on her face.

“Arigato Reborn-kun! Eh… Do you know where Namimori Middle School is?”

“Hai,” Reborn said grabbing the lunch from the table. “I’ll get the lunch to Tsuna.” He smirked, already plotting torture to inflict on his newest student.

…::::MAHOU.SHOUNEN::::…

Tsuna stopped running as soon as the house was out of sight. He sighed, “What was Kaa-san thinking? Inviting that… Baby?” He shuddered at the thought, where did that… Reborn? Where did he even get that hammer? Tsuna had been caught so off guard that he actually almost felt the pain from the hit. He didn’t of course. Things like that just didn’t happen anymore.

“Ah…” The brunette yawned, “I’m so tired… I’ve got to sleep more…” He shook his head, “If only I could.” Tsuna thought back to the previous night, it was pretty routine, a fairly normal night. There were a few more witches than normal but nothing a seasoned Magic Girl, or boy in this case, couldn’t handle. Being one of two Magic Girls in Namimori had its advantages too; it meant almost no competition, which meant Tsuna didn’t have to fight other Magic Girls for Grief Seeds.

Unconsciously his hand reached into his shirt and fumbled his fingers over his soul gem that hung from his neck. The smooth glass wrapped with intricate swirls of metal felt warm under Tsuna’s fingers. His very own soul within his grasp. Tsuna shook his head and quickly retracted his hand; he supposed that no matter how many years passed he would never be use to the idea of an external soul. Sometimes, the thought even saddened him. But every little bit of it was worth it. The teen smiled at the thought feeling the heaviness over his heart lift slightly.

“What are you smiling about Dame-Tsuna?”

“Hiiiieee!”

Reborn was standing on the wall next to Tsuna smirking, “You weren’t thinking of a girl were you?”

Tsuna blushed deeply at the thought, “Hiiee! No, no, no, no!”

Reborn chuckled but inside he was suspicious. His new student had a very sad look on his face, not a face that a teen living in a happy and quiet town with a loving mother should have. Those eyes spoke of an inescapable fate, a look that Reborn was all too familiar with. “What’s in your shirt?”

Tsuna’s eyes widened and a panicked look washed over his face, “Ano-! Eh… Nothing.” The panicked look was only there for a brief second before it was smoothed over by a sheepish smile, “It’s just… I was thinking…”

“Hm? About what?”

The brunette sighed inside his head, normally people left if at that. He wracked his brain for an excuse, “Well… There’s this girl in my class-“

“So there  _ is _ a girl.”

“H-hey!” Tsuna stuttered with a heavy blush, “Well… She’s a very cute girl… I-in my class! Uh… Well…”

“Spit it out Dame-Tsuna or I’ll hit my with my hammer again.”

“Hiiiee! Okay, okay!” Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, “Her name’s K-kyoko-chan…” He looked up at his new home tutor to meet with a sadistic smirk, it seemed as if that was the only facial expression the baby was capable of. “N-not like anyt-thing will happen of course. She’s the most popular girl in school and I’m… Well I’m Dame-Tsuna…”

Reborn humphed, “If you like her than go confess to her.”

“Heeii! I can’t do that!”

“Why not? You like her don’t you?”

“Well yeah! But-!” Tsuna squirmed under the unwavering glare of his tutor. “I just can’t confess out of nowhere! T-that would be embarrassing!” He clutched the hem of his shirt and stared at the ground.

“Weak talk. Go confess to her.”

Tsuna’s head snapped up, “I don’t want to! I can’t!”

“Did it look like I was asking you Dame-Tsuna.” The brunette flinched back from the sudden scary aura the baby emitted. There was a click and suddenly the teen was staring down the barrel of a gun. “Go confess to her.”

“Heiiii! Wait, wait! T-that’s not a real gun is it?” Tsuna was aware that a gun probably wouldn’t kill him but the damage would be great, he shook his head. “Whatever! It doesn’t matter, I’m not confessing to her! I can’t do something so embarrassing! I’d rather die.” As he said this the brunette also began to back away from the baby.

Reborn grinned from under his hat, “Such weak talk like that. If you would rather die, then die.”

Before Tsuna could react the gun went off. Not even him with his nearly a decade worth of training could avoid the bullet at point blank range. As he fell Tsuna panicked,  _ I can’t leave Kaa-san! Who will defend her from witches! _

There was a bright light and the arcobaleno was shocked for a second when a powerful light aura burst from where his student was consumed in light. He shielded his eyes with a tilt of his fedora and frowned in confusion. This wasn’t a normal Dying Will mode.

Suddenly a half naked boy sat up with glowing eyes and a single flame burning on the center of his forehead. Reborn was met with a shocking sight when his eye caught a flash of pink. Nestled among that gravity defying brown hair was a pretty pink bow on the left of Tsuna’s head. It sat there innocently and mocked the baby with its presence. Why the hell is there a bow there? And what is that strange pendent hanging from his neck…

Reborn didn’t have time to finish his thoughts when the teen let out a loud declaration. “I WILL DEFEAT ALL THE WITCHES WITH MY DYING WILL!”

_ What…? _

Suddenly Tsuna was charging off into the distance. Reborn followed with relative ease but was surprised to see that his student ran without the usual clumsiness of a person under the influence of a dying will bullet. Instead Tsunayoshi seemed to run with a grace that few had, with long strides that seemed to send him leaping into the air, it almost seemed as if the boy was flying. Adding the fact that he was half naked with a pink bow bouncing on his head, it was truly a strange sight indeed.

But it seemed the strangeness had ended when Tsuna ran towards the school in the direction of a pretty orangette. Reborn of course already knew that this was Sasagawa Kyoko as he had done his research on people in this town before he came here. However instead of confessing to the girl like the baby had expected to happen Tsuna instead grabbed the girl’s hand while she was in the middle of a conversation with another boy.

“QUICK KYOKO! WE MUST DEFEAT ALL THE WITCHES!”

“Eeh! T-tsuna-chan?!”

_ Tsuna-chan? _

From what Reborn’s research had showed him Tsunayoshi and Kyoko had never really interacted before. There shouldn’t be any reason for Sasagawa to be addressing him in such a familiar way especially with the suffix –chan that was usually reserved for females or close family members.

“Oi! YOU HENTAI FREAK! LET KYOKO-CHAN GO!” The boy who was previously talking to Sasagawa yelled. Reborn’s mind quickly supplied him with a name: Mochida Kensuke.

“Tsuna-chan! Where are you taking me?” Kyoko shouted over the sound of their pounding feet.

“I MUST DEFEAT ALL THE WITCHES BEFORE I DIE!”

“D-die?! Why would you die Tsuna?!” Reborn was once again surprised to see that Kyoko also ran with a similar grace to Tsuna although it wasn’t nearly as refined as the brunette. She also seemed to keep the strenuous pace with relative ease. “Tsuna-chan!”

“MUST DEFEAT WITCHES!”

Suddenly Kyoko frown, with all her might she pulled back on the hand holding her and stopped the brunette’s pace. “TSUNA-SEMPAI!”

That seemed to snap Tsuna out of whatever stupor he was in. Even though he still had a flame on his forehead and glowing yellow eyes he turned to face the girl and seemed intent on listening to her.

“Have you even checked the surrounding aura Tsuna-chan?” Kyoko reprimanded. “Are there  _ even  _ any witches to defeat in Namimori?” She paused and gauged her fellow classmate, “And… Why are you naked?” She let out a sigh, “What’s wrong with you today? You’d never be caught dead looking like this outside! Let alone in the daytime in front of the whole school! I thought we agreed that we’d pretend to not know each other during the day to avoid any conflicts.”

Reborn frowned. Something was definitely wrong. He felt a familiar hunger stabbing at his gut. He needed to get to the bottom of this fast before it eats him alive.

“Come on Tsuna-chan.” Kyoko said suddenly, she offered him a kind smile. “Let’s head back to my house and get you cleaned up? Hm?”

The flame seemed to die down on Tsuna’s forehead and his eyes widened, back to its normal chocolate brown color. The ribbon also faded away into nothing. He stood there frozen for a moment when a huge blush bloomed across his face, “Eeh! K-kyoko-chan!” He glanced around frantically, “Hiieee! I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I did that…” The brunette gulped. “Um… Yeah, let’s head over to your house…” Suddenly he paled, “Oh god… Mochida-sempai is going to kill me!”

Kyoko let out a peal of laughter, “Haha! I’m sure you can handle Mochida-sempai. He’s not that tough.” She smiled, “And I should thank you Tsuna-chan for saving me because Mochida was being creepy again.” She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you Tsuna.”

“Hiiieeeee!”

She let out another giggle at his undeniably amusing reactions and grabbed his hand and pulled him along. At Tsuna’s protests she responded with, “Tsuna-chan, you are standing in the middle of the street half naked. I think this calls for a day of skipping school.” She pursed her lip, “Besides, you seem tired from last night. Might as well take this chance to catch a break.” And with strength far stronger than a girl of her size and demeanor would suggest, she dragged her classmate off down the street.

...::::MADOKA.MAGICA:::...

“Kyoko-chan… I don’t think I can go out like this.”

Sasagawa Kyoko rolled her eyes dramatically, “You’re fine Tsuna-sempai. Besides, you look really cute.”

Tsuna stood in front of her with his hands fiddling the bottom of his skirt. Or rather, Kyoko’s skirt in which she forced him into. He blushed deeply as he struggled to push down the embarrassment of being small enough to fit his best friend’s  _ female  _ school uniform.

“W-what if someone recognizes me…?”

Kyoko carelessly waved her hand, “it’s fine. It’s fine. We’ll just take the bus to Namimori Mall. It’s far enough from the school right?”

“I suppose…”

“Then it’s settled!” Kyoko gleefully clapped her hands together and proceeded to gather up her purse and friend. “If we hurry now we can catch the 9:15 bus. I was going to visit the cake shop this month with Hana but I think I can make an exception this time.” Tsuna groaned as he was dragged down the stairs of her house. “Besides, you’ve never been there right? You absolutely  _ have to  _ try the mocha mousse cheesecake! Then afterwards we can go looking for some clothes. I need a couple of new skirts and a new purse. We could also find something cute for you too.”

Tsuna didn’t even try to correct Kyoko for the fact that he didn’t need to wear cute things like other girls did. Since, you know, he was a boy after all. He wasn’t even sure how he would explain to his mother if she ever found girls clothing in his room. Either she would assume he cross-dressed as a hobby or he had a girlfriend. Tsuna still wasn’t sure which one he would prefer.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I will probably never update this ever again since I have absolutely no inspiration to write past what I’ve already written. So if anyone wants to pick this up, please feel free to do it. Just message me about it first okay?  
> But if I do update it, I’ll leave a notice with all commenters. (Don’t count on it though)  
> I hope you liked this, however short it was.  
> -The FireCrest  
> (Feel free to leave a comment on your way out <3)


End file.
